


Big spoon or small spoon? Don't touch me I'm a knife

by youngjae_enthusiast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Hoshi, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, awkward fluff, disgustingly cute, don't wanna cry era i think, hint of angst?, mentions of dino, mentions of dk, mentions of seungkwan, seungcheol lowkey whipped, woozi in denial, woozi is bad at remembering his toothbrush, woozi is blond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjae_enthusiast/pseuds/youngjae_enthusiast
Summary: "How did i end up with your arm around my waist""We are sharing a bed""But i built a pillow wall!""Yeah well I tore it down"Basically i wanted to try writing and this prompt just kinda made the hypothetical wheels in my head spin lol





	Big spoon or small spoon? Don't touch me I'm a knife

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHHHHHHH it's 5am and i've been writing this for like 4 hours and it ain't even good what am i doing
> 
> aNYWAY this is my first time writing so pls keep that in mind i made mistakes yes lmao hahaha enjoy

“Now, I’m telling you this because I feel like i need to make this clear,” he paused, making sure he had Seungcheol’s full attention before continuing,  
“There will be no cuddling whatsoever and i expect you to stay on your side of the bed.”   
He stared intensely at the older, trying to convey through his eyes how serious he was.

“Ji, there’s seriously no need to worry!” the other whined, “I know you’re not the most… cuddly person, and that’s fine! I totally respect that, and I can assure you that I won’t spoon you this time.” he answered with a slight smile. Jihoon eyed him suspiciously. The leader was known to be quite similar to a koala when sharing a bed with one of the members, and honestly Jihoon was not having it. He had only shared a bed with the older boy once in their trainee days, and it had ended with Jihoon being nearly suffocated by morning. Yeah, he was not looking forward to this.

The blonde let out a small sigh as he broke the staring contest (well, on his part at least. Seungcheol was just smiling innocently waiting for Jihoon to say something), he did have to shower and unpack before going to sleep. He might be able to figure out a plan to keep them separated throughout the night in the meantime. 

He turned towards his suitcase to find some clean, comfy clothes and hopefully also a toothbrush. God help him if he forgot it in the haste of packing back at the dorm. It had happened one too many times and at this point he wouldn’t even be surprised if he had to run down to some small convenience store to buy yet another one.

“Hyung, I’m going to shower in a minute, so if you want to brush your teeth or something in the meantime go ahead..” he mumbled, still trying to find that damn toothbrush.   
He got a hum in return, and based on the shuffling and the click of a door opening and closing he assumed that Seungcheol took his advice. 

He relaxed slightly now that he was alone in the room and sat down on the floor with a soft sigh. The only reason he was currently in this predicament was because a certain someone (also known as Soonyoung, or the devil in disguise) suddenly decided that he would rather room with the maknae than Seungcheol, effectively forcing Jihoon and Seungcheol to share a room together. Honestly, things were still a little awkward between the two. They acted comfortably around each other when around the other members or cameras, but the truth is that things hadn’t quite gone back to the way they used to be yet, which made things a bit stiff between them. 

Jihoon shook his head. There was no use overthinking it, if he just ignored the tension and acted like usual everything would go smoothly. He grabbed his clothes, his toothbrush (yay, go Jihoon for actually remembering to bring it this time) and his towel, slowly getting up and making his way to the bathroom. Seungcheol opened the door just as he was about to knock, making him stand awkwardly in the way with his hand raised to knock. He felt his cheeks go a bit warm and stepped out of the way. Seungcheol just chuckled before walking past him towards the bed. The shorter just entered the bathroom and clicked the door shut with his lips pressed into a tight line. He hated how awkward he could be around Seungcheol still, but he was determined to get back the friendship they once had. If only he could stop acting like a complete moron though, that would be great.

 

Jihoon stared disappointedly at himself in the mirror while getting out of the shower and dressing in the comfortable attire he chose to sleep in, (an oversized t-shirt that more than likely belonged to the tree of a person; Mingyu, and a pair of basketball shorts that he can’t remember buying) he hadn’t been able to come up with any single real plan on how to keep Seungcheol from clinging to him while he slept. The best he had was building a pillow wall between them and praying. Curse Pledis for not making sure that there were two single beds in every room when they booked the hotel, honestly.

He made his way back out of the bathroom and was met with the sight of the older laying in a questionable position playing a game or whatnot on his phone. He couldn’t help but crack a grin at the way the black-haired boy’s back seemed ready to break while said boy stared at the screen with a very serious and intense look on his face. 

“You’ll get back problems one of these days, Hyung.” he snorted. He was met with a scoff and a rather offended look, “If anyone’s going to get back problems it’s going to be you, what with your sitting in the studio all day and night.” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at the shorter, daring him to correct him. Jihoon rolled his eyes and walked towards the small kitchen to grab a granola bar and a bottle of water.   
Seungcheol was probably right, but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing it.

“Speaking of work, how’s that song you showed me the other day coming along?” the older asked, eyeing the granola bar with disapproving eyes. They all knew what he thought of Jihoon’s eating habits, it’s why he often stopped by the studio late at night with two portions of food under the pretense that he just didn’t want to eat alone. 

“Dude, that was two weeks ago. Do you not have any sense of time?” He sighed, taking a bite out of the bar while sitting down on the bed.   
“Yeah yeah, whatever,” he rolled his eyes, “but seriously, is it going well? You haven’t said anything about it for a while.”

Jihoon hummed, looking out towards the balcony. “It’s going fine hyung. A bit slow, but I’m probably about to enter a writing spree, so I’ll get a lot done.”   
Truth is, the song hadn’t really progressed at all in the two weeks that Seungcheol hadn’t heard it, but he didn’t need to know that. Jihoon hit these kind of slumps all the time, but he usually made up for it while he felt inspired and productive. 

Seungcheol grimaced, “God, I hope you’re not going into that crazy intense producing mood of yours. Last time it happened you didn’t eat for almost three days, and slept for maybe two hours every other day.” He frowned, “I don’t think I have to tell you how worried you made us.” He gave the younger a condensing look usually reserved for misbehaving children.  
Jihoon laughed softly, “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll take care of myself hyung”.  
He received a flat stare and a soft sigh. “Guess that means I’ll have to start dragging you back to the dorm again soon…” Seungcheol mumbled.

Jihoon ignored the comment in favor of getting back up to throw away the wrapper and grab his phone. Nothing interesting enough had happened, Seokmin and Chan had sent about 15 messages each in the group chat, which he chose to ignore (it was a habit of his to ignore his members sometimes), and he had some emails that he’d get to in the morning he decided. The day seemed to be catching up to him as he yawned big enough for tears to gather in the corner of his eyes. 01:09am. Yeah he could use some sleep. 

The blonde started to shuffle back over to the bed when he remembered his problem. Seungcheol. He immediately changed direction towards the closet at the corner of the room, receiving an curious glance from the leader in the process. He opened the closet and soon enough found what he was looking for; pillows. A shit ton of pillows. He grabbed as many as he possibly could and made his way back over to the bed. At this point Seungcheol was blatantly and confusedly staring at him. He ignored it and dumped all of the pillows on the bed, starting to arrange them in the middle of the bed. Seungcheol kept his mouth shut while he watched the small, tired man make a wall of pillows between them, a wise choice, as Jihoon was a bit unpredictable when sleepy.

When the blond was satisfied with his work he threw back the covers and sluggishly got under them. He then fixed Seungcheol with a firm look. Tired, but firm. “This,” making a gesture towards the long line of pillows between them, “is a line dividing your side of the bed, and my side of the bed. As i mentioned before I expect you to stay on your side of the bed, I repeat, stay on your side of the bed.” He paused for emphasis. The older just stared back at him, disbelieving but a little amused. “Jihoonie, is this really necessary..? I mean honestly, a wall of pillows?” he couldn’t help the quirk of his lips, thinking how cute the younger was despite himself.

“It is indeed quite necessary.” Jihoon affirmed, blinking slowly. “I will not be crushed under your weight again, and I will not play the part of a tree to a koala. So stay. Right. There.”   
at this point the smaller had laid down completely and was really on the verge of falling asleep. Seungcheol chuckled softly at the sight and turned away to plug his phone to the charger and turn the lights off. When he turned back the younger was breathing softly but steadily, and his face was completely relaxed (for once). He smiled fondly and brushed his bangs back.

“Sleep tight, Jihoonie.” he whispered with a tired smile on his face before he himself laid down to sleep.

 

 

Seungcheol was the one to wake up first. He took a deep and content breath, he hadn’t slept this well in days. He didn’t have to open his eyes to realize that what he was spooning was not actually a pillow, but most likely a small and hopefully still asleep Jihoon. He did open his eyes to confirm the fact though, and feeling bold, he even lifted his head up to take a peek at the younger’s face. Thankfully he was still sleeping, and deeply, judging by the way his eyes moved behind his eyelids and his slow breathing. The leader silently thanked the Gods for this fact, God knows how Jihoon would react to being the little spoon (even though he was tiny). 

Seungcheol had to force himself to move away from the nice feeling of having a warm body pressed against his. He did value his life slightly more than the feeling of cuddling the cute blond. He sighed internally at the loss and grabbed his phone to check the time. 06:45. Oh sweet Jesus he could fall back asleep. He took one last look at the peaceful producer before he let sleep wash over him once again.

 

For once Jihoon didn’t wake up harshly to the sound of an alarm or to Seungkwan screaming (he insisted that it was actually singing, but whatever it was that came out of that boy’s mouth before warming up his throat wasn’t pleasant enough to be classified as such). Instead he woke up slowly and comfortably. He felt so, so warm and content. He could tell that it was morning by the way the light hit parts of his face. It felt pleasantly warm and he burrowed himself deeper into his pillow and further back into the warm soft body behind him-  
what the fuck. He opened his eyes with a start only to be blinded by the light. He groaned and looked down towards his stomach, and yeah, that’s definitely Seungcheol’s arm on his waist, and yeah, that’s definitely Seungcheol’s crotch against his butt. 

Feeling a bit embarrassed and conflicted he tried to figure out how his pillow wall could possibly have failed him when it seemed so sturdy the night before. He sighed and squirmed a bit, confirming that yes, their legs were also entangled. He felt Seungcheol groan and snuggle closer, literally breathing at the back of Jihoons neck. He turned his head a bit and decided to “lightly” elbow the boy behind him. Seungcheols groan of pain was muffled in Jihoons hair, and he almost elbowed him again when he heard the older tell him to go back to sleep.

“Hyung. How the flying fuck did I end up with your arm around my waist.” He croaked, more of a statement than a question.  
“Well… we are sleeping in the same bed” the other boy grunted sleepily.  
“But I built us a pillow wall!” he exclaimed irritated,  
“Yeah well I tore it down” was the only answer he got before Seungcheol tugged him even closer and again, whispered for him to go back to sleep.

 

He really did try to get away, but the other had an iron grip, and eventually he had to settle back down with an indignified huff. He was still kind of tired, and he knew that if he actually relaxed he could definitely go back to sleep. But he was now so aware of the hand on his waist and the puffs of air on his nape that he had a hard time relaxing. He thought about anything he could do to get away but he couldn’t even reach his phone from Seungcheols claws, so he gave up on the idea of escape quite quickly.   
He tried to dismiss the thought of just settling and actually enjoying the impromptu cuddling session, but with nothing else to do it seemed to be his only choice. He was a bit embarrassed about admitting to himself that he actually liked the contact, and so he completely blamed Seungcheol for the situation and blamed the warmth and comfort on the sun. Yeah, that’s right. The sun is what’s making him feel warm and safe and content. Not Seungcheol, nuh-uh.   
Eventually he felt himself grow tired again and he decided that sleeping through it was better than staying awake and waiting for the idiot behind him to wake up.   
He fell asleep to the rhythm of Seungcheols heartbeat and the feeling of his lips pressed against his head.

 

The next time he woke up he was disoriented to say the least. He was no longer cuddling with Seungcheol. Infact, Seungcheol wasn’t even in the bed, and his pillow wall was intact. He heard the shower running so he figured that’s where the other was. He scratched his head and grabbed his phone of the bedside table to check the time and was surprised to see that he had slept all the way to 09:30. It’d been a long ass time since he’d gotten 8 hours of sleep, interruption or not. 

The shower had stopped running and Seungcheol stepped out of the bathroom in all of his half naked glory. He immediately felt Jihoon glaring at him but chose to ignore it in favor of whistling an uplifting tune. He figured that Jihoon would probably start questioning him soon enough without Seungcheol being the one to initiate the conversation.  
Sure enough, as soon as he made eye contact with the younger he opened his mouth.

“I thought we had an agreement not to cuddle, and to stay on our respective sides of the bed.” the short boy demanded,  
Seungcheol stopped and stared incredulously at the other with confusion written all over his face. “What are you talking about Jihoon?”, “As far as I know the pillow wall is still intact, and I don’t know about you, but I seem to have woken up not cuddling.” he shot back.

“What? No hyung, I clearly remember waking up to you fucking spooning me. You know, like I asked you not to do.” Jihoon countered, a bit of uncertainty leaking into his voice. 

“Wow, you must have some pretty funky dreams, Jihoonie. Maybe it’s a hidden desire of yours to be cuddled?” the older mused with a small smirk on his face,

The younger turned red at this and tried to glare at the older, although his glare lost its usual intensity due to the flush covering his face and neck.   
Seungcheol continued his morning routine, secretly reveling in Jihoons confusion and embarrassment.   
Eventually Jihoon seemed to buy Seungcheols act, and walked with his head down towards the bathroom, clearly flustered at telling his hyung about his supposed dream.  
When Jihoon closed the door to the bathroom Seungcheol let a grin take over his face.

Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> ok i gotta explain a little i feel. hi uh english is not my first language,, so, there's that. i literally do not know at all when or if to use like, woozi's or woozis or woozis', you get me. very confused i kinda just mixed it sry i'll try to figure it out.  
> and like i've already said A MILLION times it is my first time writing anything and i would really really appreciate any feedback at all!! (she's desperate for validation yo) 
> 
> ANYWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I HOPE IT WAS OK<33


End file.
